Sora's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure
Sora's Adventures of The Land Before Time: The Great Valley Adventure is an upcoming sequel to Sora's Adventures of The Land Before Time planned to be made by PrinceJosh1992. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future after Sora's Adventures of The Land Before Time. Plot As the opening song of the film (Peaceful Valley) indicates, Littlefoot and company's arrival to the Great Valley is a relatively recent occurrence. The children are living happily in their new home, under their families' watchful eyes. They also reunite with Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Lela, Tanner, Liv and Maddie Rooney, Archimedes the Owl and meet their friends Mickey Mouse, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie and McKenzie Fox. When the gang tries to get to the sheltering grass to play, but land in the tar pit surrounding it, the grownups come and save them and chastise them for disobeying them, then lecture them that night. Cera then tells the others that they need to prove they are independent by running away for a while into the Mysterious Beyond, a location just outside the valley. Before they leave, they notice two egg nappers, Pete and Chelsea Barnes stealing an egg from Ducky's nest. They chase them into the Beyond, during which a landslide occurs. The egg rolls safely back to the nest, but the five are under the impression that it was destroyed in the landslide. This upsets Ducky until she notices what looks like the egg, only slightly larger. The gang "return" this egg to the Valley, only to find out that the stolen egg and this one are not the same. They decide to hatch it, nonetheless, until the egg hatches, revealing a baby sharptooth. While the others run away, Littlefoot decides he's safe, and tries to raise the hatchling on leaves, to no avail. When he hears the others calling for help, as the egg nappers Ozzy and Strut, Pete and Evil Selly are attacking them, he runs to their aid, while "Chomper" follows him. Chomper's shadow frightens the villains away, after which Littlefoot exchanges introductions between Chomper and the others. They accept him, until he bites Cera by instinct. He is told this is considered bad behaviour in the Great Valley, and runs off. When the others follow him, they find him chasing insects on top of the Smoking Mountain (volcano). Ozzy and Strut, Pete and Evil Selly attack the children and the others again, but Chomper once more comes to the rescue, biting onto Strut's tail. At that moment, the volcano erupts, slowly oozing lava in the children's path. Littlefoot pushes a tree over a canyon, to make a bridge for the others. Once across, they find two adult Sharpteeth on the other side. They escape them, and make it back to their families. After fighting the Sharpteeth off, the adults inquire how they entered the valley, to which the children confess over their adventure the night before, and the landslide which resulted. The adults set off to block the new entrance to the valley, and tell the children to stay behind. Littlefoot runs off to find Chomper, but is chased by one of the Sharpteeth. When trapped in a rotting log, they are approached by the sharpteeth. Then, Chomper calls to them, and they recognize him as their son. They then leave with him. Littlefoot, while out of the log, gets captured by Strut and Ozzy. Chomper hears Littlefoot screaming, and he goes to save him. Then Chomper's parents chase the egg nappers into the Mysterious Beyond again, Liv Rooney Tells Pete Off and beat him up into the Sky, Olie Punches Chlesea Barnes and Littlefoot and Chomper say their final goodbyes. Littlefoot returns to the other plant-eaters. Littlefoot's grandpa tells him from then on, he should stay close to the herd. Then, he helps in knocking down some more rocks to seal up the entrance between the Great Valley and the Mysterious Beyond. Trivia Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Karen Rooney and McKenzie Fox Guest Stars in This Film. Pete and Chelsea Barnes Works for Ozzy and Strut in This Film. Due to a Past Adventure, Archimedes is Absent in This Film. In this film, Littlefoot and his friends also meet Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Karen Rooney and McKenzie Fox for the first time. This Film Takes Place Before Sora's Adventures of The Hunchback of Notre Dame where Ozzy and Strut Teams Up with Chelsea Barnes and Pete as Well as Taking Revenge on Sora and His Friends. This film will be dedicated to the loving memories of Kenneth Mars (1935-2011), who was the current voice of Grandpa Longneck and died of pancreatic cancer, Linda Gary (1944-1995), who was the original voice of Grandma Longneck and died of brain cancer, and John Ingle (1928-2012), who was the film's narrator and died of cancer. Yru17 originally planned to re-edit the Spongebob Squarepants/Land Before Time sequels, video games, and TV series, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so PrinceJosh1992 (who will make the First Kingdom Hearts/Land Before Time Film) will take over those projects instead as Only Kingdom Hearts/Land Before Time Projects. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series